Shooters often use firearm rests or supports to steady a firearm during operation (e.g., target practice, accuracy testing, etc.). Holding a firearm without a stable support may not provide the required repeatability to determine the accuracy of the firearm. Many shooters accordingly use a support in an attempt to reduce or eliminate human movement inherent from holding the firearm. For example, shooters may place a front or forestock portion of a rifle on a front portion of a firearm support and a rear or buttstock portion of the rifle on a rear portion of the support. Alternatively, shooters may hold the buttstock and use a support only for the forestock portion of the rifle. To provide a desired level of stability for the shooter, many conventional firearm supports are bulky devices with a large, generally fixed length and height.